Augmented reality environments allow interaction among users and both real-world objects and virtual or digital objects. To achieve these augmented reality environments, some systems may project content onto walls or other physical objects within an environment. While projecting digital content onto these real-world objects may create interesting visual environments, users within these environments that accidentally look into the projection may experience discomfort due to the intense brightness of the projection.